


A Series of Terror

by deadpoetluke



Category: Horror - Fandom, Two Sentence Horror Stories (TV 2019)
Genre: Body Horror, Ficlets, Horror, Psychological Horror, Thriller, just a bunch of stories based off of two sentence horrors that I find online, just the story itself, none of these prompts are mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpoetluke/pseuds/deadpoetluke
Summary: This is a compilation of all the stories I write that are based on the r/TwoSentenceHorror subreddit and other sources online. None of these Two Sentence summaries at the beginning of each chapter are mine, but the stories themselves are my own. I am aiming to write at least one story a week, so bear with me!Now, sit back, try to relax, and enjoy these bone-chilling horrors that await you!
Kudos: 1





	A Series of Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [r/TwoSentenceHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/621538) by Various. 



> "I assured my daughter there was no monster in her closet as I picked her up and told her she could sleep with us tonight.  
> I figured that was the safest was of getting her out of the house without the monster realizing I saw him."

The aroma of spaghetti still lingered in the air as my wife, daughter, and I sat around the kitchen table after supper, playing a game of Uno. The television in the den was on with the channel on the local news. 

None of us were paying much attention to what was being said by the news anchors with blood-shot eyes and trembling hands that grasped sweaty cue cards. Nothing was said when the window in our daughter's bedroom was quietly pushed open in the room above us. There was no interruption to our game as the bedroom's lights were turned off and the closet door was pulled shut.  
We continued playing cards until 8:30, which was well past our daughter, Maisie's, bedtime an hour ago. She slapped down a red card and gleefully shouted, "Uno!", proving that she had finally won the game. 

After noticing the time, I glanced at my wife, Danielle, and said dramatically, "Would you look at the time! I think even Santa's reindeer have all gone to bed!"

Danielle grinned. "You're right! I think we should get ready for bed so the elves will give us a good report card to Santa!"

Maisie jumped up from her seat, eyes wide, and exclaimed, "I'mgonnagobrushmyteeth", and hurried to the bathroom upstairs.

With the raucous of Family Game Night finally settled, the sound of the TV cut through the silence like a knife. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, listening, as Danielle stood to go rinse the dirty dishes and load them into the dishwasher. 

“So far, authorities have no tips as to where the escaped prisoner may be hiding, and we urge citizens to stay indoors and lock every entry into your house,” reported the news anchor. “The suspect is highly dangerous, and authorities warn to never approach the suspect if you spot him. Instead, call 911 and stay indoors.”

Danielle looked at me with worried eyes, and started to say something, but was interrupted by Maisie’s footsteps pounding down the stairs. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and beamed.

“I brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas!”

“You did!” I grinned wryly at her. “First one upstairs is a rotten egg!” Maisie giggled and sprinted around the corner and up the stairs with me chasing her. She bounded through her bedroom and leapt upon her bed.

“You lose!” She shouted triumphantly. I feigned disappointment and stomped my foot.

“Darn! Now I’m gonna get a bad grade on my report card to Santa!” 

Maisie giggled and crawled under her blankets. “No monsters?” She asked, referring to under her bed. I smiled and glanced under the bedframe, confirming that, indeed, there were no monsters.

“No monsters,” I stated. “Now get to sleep before an elf snitches on us.” She rolled over on her on her side and I planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“Goodnight, Maisie.”

“Goodnight,” she said, suddenly with a strange, almost fearful, look in her eye. She was looking at her closet, but did not say anything else, so I chalked it up to me just imagining things. Just my slightly over-protective parental instinct being on overdrive with what was going on in the news in the past few weeks. I flipped on Maisie’s nightlight as I walked past, shut her door partially, and made my way back downstairs. 

\--------------------------------------------

Danielle was wiping the stovetop free of burnt spaghetti and glanced up when I entered the room. 

“They said the escaped prisoner had been locked up for a year after he’d killed seven people.”

“Yikes,” I said, leaning against the counter. “I wonder how he got out?”

Danielle shrugged. “The cops went through the prison with a fine-toothed comb, but they couldn’t find anything. They said it must have been an inside job.”

“Huh.”

Criminals in our area are not unusual, given that we live in the outskirts of an extremely corrupted city. Crime was a part of everyday life, but it was rare for a prisoner to actually escape prison. 

I glanced at the clock. 9:30. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. I had a work conference the next day in the city over, so I would have to leave early that morning. 

“Ready for bed?” I asked Danielle as she tossed a paper towel into the trash.

“Yeah, I’ll be up in a minute. I just want to double-check the locks.”

I chuckled. “Okay, but I doubt the escaped convict will come here,” I joked. “Remember that fake security cam we have on the front porch?”

Danielle frowned. “I know, but…” She trailed off. 

“Okay, but just be quick,” I sighed and made my way upstairs. 

\-------------------------------------------------

I had been in bed for maybe fifteen minutes when Danielle came in.

“Did you see any murderous convicts under the coffee table?” I said jokingly, but Danielle only glared at me.

“I wish you would take this more seriously.” She snapped. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” I said defensively, taken aback by her sudden anger. I tried to diffuse the tension, “Did you see anything, though?”

Danielle scooted under the covers beside me and fidgeted with her ring. “Did you unlock Maisie’s bedroom window today?”

“No? Why, was it open?”

“No, it just wasn’t locked all the way.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, I must be paranoid. Maisie does tend to mess around over there.”

I agreed. “Yeah, she certainly is a mischievous little thing.” I chuckled. “I found her last week in the storage closet, looking for Christmas presents.” Danielle laughed. I squeezed her shoulder supportingly and continued. “We’ll be okay. I promise to not let a murderous prison escapee in the house.”

Danielle sighed and smiled faintly. I took that as a sign to stop talking and go to sleep. I leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek and lay down. Danielle flipped off the bedside lamp and laid down, glancing worriedly at the window. 

\-----------------------------------------------

I awoke around 3 AM to the sound of footsteps outside the bedroom door. I glanced over shoulder to see if Danielle was still in bed and she was still sound asleep, facing the window. The footsteps sounded as if they were going downstairs. I slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Danielle, and sneaked out the door. 

The corridor outside the bedrooms was dark and I tiptoed over to Maisie’s room. I peeked inside and she was out like a light, curled up in a ball with her teddy bear. I glanced around and determined the room safe before silently closing her door. 

I quickly grabbed the first thing that I saw out of the closet between the two bedrooms, which was thankfully a baseball bat. I gripped the bat tightly and mustered what little courage I had and tiptoed down the staircase.

The footsteps had since quieted after I exited Maisie’s room, which only put my nerves on edge. I carefully rounded the corner into the kitchen, prepared for any kind of attack that awaited me in the kitchen. Instead of a murderer standing around the corner, waiting to take my head off, the only thing that met me was the quiet darkness. I released the breath that I did not realize I had been holding back.

I quickly made the rounds downstairs, checking every possible place a killer would or could hide. Finally, I deemed the lower level of the house safe. I made my way back to the staircase after checking all the locks one more time, bat still in hand. 

As I reached the bottom of the staircase, something felt wrong. The hair on my arms raised and every nerve in my body froze over. I looked to the banister at the top of the stairs and saw a tall, dark figure entering Maisie’s room. My blood ran cold, and I wanted to shout, but I felt paralyzed in fear for my daughter. I silently ran up the stairs and reached her bedroom door just in time for the prisoner to notice and slip into Maisie’s closet. 

“There’s a monster in my closet, I saw it!” She protested. 

I assured Maisie there was no monster in her closet as I scooped her up and told her she could sleep with us tonight.  
I figured that was the safest was of getting her out of the house without the murderer realizing I saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far!   
> This is my first story on here and I hope you all enjoy. There's more to come next week!


End file.
